1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mixing pouches and, more specifically, to a flexible pouch or bag which allows for the control of the amount of a component dispensed upon rupturing a burstable internal pouch and consists of one or more aseptic internal pouches for the separate storage and selective mixing of two or more components. The present invention seeks to maximize the shelf stable life of the contents by the aseptic packaging of those items usually needing refrigeration. The main pouch is hermetically, aseptically and/or vacuum sealed at its top most access portion. The seal is removed before use and provides safety, cleanliness, integrity and freshness of the components therein. A zip lock type seal is also provided for reusable qualities as well as functioning as a closure seal while mixing the internal components. The internal pouches are sealed about their peripheries to form aseptic pouches with these pouches having rupture or burstable members and are contained within a mixing pouch that may or may not store a substance. The burstable access ports also supply a penetrative access for insertion of a drinking straw or other withdrawal device. The burstable ports can be selectively placed upon the internal pouches depending on the contents of the substances to be mixed and the amount of control desired over dispensing. The drinking straw access port may be located within the interior of the main pouch or accessed from the exterior of the main pouch. The burstable member can be broken by the application of external pressure to the pouch which applies tension to the inner pouches causing a reduction in the seal strength of the member, forcing the contents of the pouch to dispense or by pulling open a sealing tab or by insertion of a withdrawal device
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mixing devices designed for selective mixing of two or more components. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,104 issued to Greenspan on May 5, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Hayhurst on Nov. 10, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,352. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,709 was issued to Pike on Sep. 28, 1971 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 5, 1976 to Wyslotsky as U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,994.
Another patent was issued to Wilkinson on Jul. 10, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,811. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,499 was issued to Stone et al. on May 28, 1985. Another was issued to Maloney on Dec. 10, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,377 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 1, 1996 to Balteau et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,403.
Another patent was issued to Bowen on Mar. 14, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,004. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,864 was issued to Mohiuddin et al. on Apr. 2, 2002.
The invention relates generally to dispensing bottles and more particularly, to a novel construction for a disposable cartridge adapted to be removably installed in such a bottle, said cartridge capable of holding the solvent and solute of a predetermined solution separated one from the other until it is desired to prepare the solution and thereafter, permitting said solute to be intermixed directly in the bottle and then dispensed without removing the cartridge.
The invention relates generally to packages formed of flexible sheet materials, such as plastic, coated paper or coated foil and having a plurality of compartments separated by a seal and arranged whereby the seal can be disrupted to permit mixing of several materials, before they are dispensed from the package.
A multiple compartment laminated package is provided which is suitable for holding in separate compartments different substances which can be mixed together within the package upon breaking the barrier between the separate compartments. The barrier can be broken by the application of external pressure to the package which applies tension to the inner layer taking place at a controlled location by virtue of a reduction in the bond strength between the inner layer and the next adjoining layer of the outer wall of the package.
A flexible package or pouch including a pair of opposed sheets sealed together around their peripheral edges, forming a closed interior and sealed together along an intermediate septum line between the ends to form a pair of chambers or pockets; separate materials are contained in the respective chambers, for later mixing; tabs are provided on the sheets for grasping by the user, and in response to pulling outwardly of the tabs, the septum line of sealing is broken, establishing communication between the chambers, enabling mixing of the materials.
A compartmented and collapsible container for sterile components which has at least one separate compartment for each component, yet will permit the intermixing of the components upon the breaking of a frangible member which separates the compartments. The compartmented container is specifically constructed for use with two solutions which are normally incompatible when mixed. The container herein described permits the two incompatible solutions to be sterilized in a disposable, flexible container. At the time of usage, the two materials can be readily intermixed in the same container and administered therefrom, such as with the usual intravenous administration equipment. An important feature of the container is a frangible member which is sealed to the container in a unique manner between the compartments, yet is readily fractured to permit the free flow of materials between the compartments.
A unique container is disclosed which has at least three chambers for the separate storage and selective mixing of at least two components. The container includes two outer flexible sheets and an inner, diaphragm sheet, all sealed about their peripheries in the preferred embodiment. Multiple breakable lines of securement are formed between one of the outer sheets and the inner, diaphragm sheet. Multiple permanent lines of securement are formed between the inner diaphragm sheet and the other outer sheet, extending substantially parallel to and substantially the length of the respective breakable lines of securement. Such a container structure defines two chambers which have no common boundary and an intermediate chamber. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the intermediate chamber does not store any substance; rather, it serves as a buffer or barrier chamber and also acts as a test for seal integrity. In another embodiment of the invention, the intermediate chamber holds a third component for mixing.
A bag suitably for mixing has a compartment, a pocket in the bag having a mouth opening so that either it can be filled with liquid to a predetermined volume or it can receive a dispensing member. The pocket is easily ruptured when the mouth is closed and, when mixing, a volume of liquid may be discharged into the compartment for mixing with a material in the compartment. During mixing the walls of the pocket abut to serve as a non-return valve in the bag. Apparatus for making the bags includes web bonding means, feeding means to feed film of waterproof thermoplastics material from rolls to the bonding means, and interrupting means to form the mouth in the pocket. The apparatus may form bags with open bottoms for insertion of the material for mixing and subsequent closure or sealed, filled bags.
A multiple chamber container for mixing and administering a plurality of products. The container has at least two chambers separated by a seal line. A frangible connector is situated between the two chambers for mixing the products contained within the chambers as desired. Each chamber has at least one port for filling of product into the chamber. The ports are located on the same exterior side of the container such that the chambers can be filled without folding the bag and by using existing filling equipment.
The invention relates to a multi-compartment bag which provides for the separation of two substances until their desired intermixing. A specific application of this multi-compartment bag is for hot or cold chemical packs. The substances in the multi-compartment bag are separated by two breakable walls and a third compartment which together act as a barrier to migration of one substance into the second substance, which would reduce the shelf life and efficiency of the hot or cold chemical pack. The present invention's use of two breakable walls and a compartment, empty or containing an inert substance, separating two reactive substances, provides a longer shelf life, a high efficiency, more reliability and improved ease of operation.
Containers and methods for making containers are disclosed. The containers include a chamber and a pouch fixed within the chamber. During manufacture, the open edges of the pouch are sealed between the walls of the container by a seal defining, in part, the peripheral edge of the chamber.
While these mixing pouches may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention, a flexible pouch or bag which allows for the control of the amount of a component dispensed upon rupturing a burstable internal pouch and consists of aseptic internal chambers for the separate storage and selective mixing of two or more components. The main pouch is hermetically aseptically and/or vacuum-sealed at its top most access portion. The seal is removed before use and provides safety, cleanliness, integrity and freshness of the components therein. A zip lock type seal is also provided for reusable qualities as well as functioning as a closure seal while mixing the internal components. The internal chambers are aseptic sealed about their peripheries with these chambers having rupture or burstable members and are contained within a mixing pouch that may or may not store a substance. The burstable access ports also supply a penetrative access for insertion of a drinking straw or other withdrawal device. The burstable ports can be selectively placed upon the internal chambers depending on the contents and amount of the substances to be mixed. The drinking straw access port may be located within the interior of the main pouch or accessed from the exterior of the main pouch. The burstable member can be broken by the application of external pressure to the pouch which applies tension to the inner chambers causing a reduction in the seal strength of the member, forcing the contents of the chamber to dispense or by pulling a sealing tab or by insertion of a withdrawal device.